Haunted
by Clouded-Days
Summary: AUish. Halloween is here! Ryou's alone in the apartment until Bakura comes home, and drags the boy outside. The yami has his own little surprise for Ryou. And Ryou's fears are confirmed when the old warehouse comes into view... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Lookie! A Halloween fic! Well, I know I shouldn't be working on this now, considering how much I have to do, but oh well. xD

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

(Not a oneshot, FYI.)

* * *

The moon was glowing an eerie reddish-orange in the black sky. A chilly gust of late October wind stirred the rainbow of leaves that had collected on the sidewalk and across the pavement. 

It was Halloween: All Hallow's Eve.

Ryou shivered as he hurried over to the window, and quickly closed it. The blows of cold wind were erasing the present state of warmth in the small apartment.

With a small sigh Ryou crossed the darkened the room and sat down on the couch. He reopened his novel, which suited the night rather well, focusing intently on vampires and werewolves. In the glow of the lone candle he began to read, fishing out a handful of candy from the glass bowl that sat on the coffee table.

A small, sad smile was on Ryou's lips. He used to love Halloween so much. He could remember dressing up and collecting so much candy he couldn't sleep and threw up. He was always so interested in the occult, even when he was little. Vampires and ghosts and everything else…

But now the holiday frightened him. Some people didn't believe in all of that occult stuff, but Ryou did. He always had. And then when he turned nine, all of the nightmares literally came to life…

Ryou yelped as the apartment door slammed open, and a shadow fell over the carpeted floor. Ryou felt his heart pick up speed as heavy footsteps sounded, and the swishing sound of a coat.

"Hello."

Ryou jumped as a ghostly face suddenly appeared almost inches from his own. The eyes glimmered red, lips drawn into a wide, mischievous smirk. "H-Hi…" Ryou stuttered weakly.

"So, Yadonushi…" The man near purred, sitting down beside Ryou on the couch, and stretched out his long legs, propping his feet up on the coffee table, still in his boots. "How has tonight been so far?"

Ryou shrugged weakly.

The man laughed softly, and dug into the glass bowl on the table, extracting a handful of goodies and unwrapping pieces of the candy before sticking them into his mouth.

Ryou's gaze lifted from his book to the man to his left. His face was pale, long white hair cascading down his backside, and over his face. His trench coat was pulled over his clothes, which consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt and jeans, the shirt collar just low enough to reveal the man's collarbone. A golden object dangled from his neck: the Sennen Ring.

Ryou didn't fully understand why the man kept the ring. After he got his own body, he had no use for the object anymore, since it used to be his only home, along with Ryou's body. But now it just dangled from his neck like a real pendant. Maybe he still used it for magic…

The Ring was a gift to Ryou from his father on his ninth birthday. Although, his father was clueless when it came to the spirit lurking inside. And that night the man introduced himself… And shared his purposes and a little about his life with Ryou.

And at first, Ryou was terrified. But over time he learned the man would not hurt him- although, when he did, it wasn't much. And he grew accustomed to the man constantly taking over his body.

Now Ryou only feared this man on one day: Halloween.

Not because of who the man was. No. Because of what he did each year.

Every Halloween he would pull his own little 'prank' that satisfied his wants and amusement. Ryou visibly shuddered, remembering that one night when he had came home to find corpses strewn across his front porch. But that was over seven years ago, when he was still young.

But as the years went past, the incidents got worse.

Now Ryou was near terrified at what was up the man's sleeve this year.

"Ryou…" The man hummed, unwrapping another piece of candy.

"W-What is it, Bakura?" Ryou stammered, trying to hold out the fear in his voice. But he failed horribly.

"Are you having fun yet?"

A cold chill washed over Ryou's body. The demon smirked at him, chewing thoughtfully on a hard piece of candy. He swallowed and looked at the small candle on the coffee table. "You know, hikari… I just _love_ Halloween."

"W-Why exactly?" Ryou asked fearfully. He dreaded the answer.

"For more than one reason, Ryou." Bakura near purred, and his grin widened measurably at Ryou's shudder. "I've _always_ enjoyed this night."

Ryou was silent, his book lying forgotten in his lap.

"For some reason, this day came easily. I've watched this night for many, many years before, Ryou. And when you came along…well…things just got an extra spice to it. It's more…hmm…_amusing_…to me nowadays than it was back then."

Ryou blinked, noticing the near empty candy bowl. Bakura noticed instantly. "And having sugar for once every year isn't all that bad, either."

Ryou swallowed deeply, and took a deep breath before he spoke. "B…Bakura…do…you have anything…in mind, tonight?"

"Yes, actually." Bakura said in a low voice. "I have something very _special_ for you, Yadonushi…"

Bakura stood up then, Ryou right after. "Come, hikari. We need to go before the night falls too deeply."

And as Bakura strode out of the apartment, his boots clunking and his coat swaying and his hips moving slightly in a rhythm, Ryou silently blew out the candle and ran after him, dread building in his stomach.

* * *

Ryou walked beside Bakura as the two walked down the sidewalk. It was a Friday night. No school tomorrow, and spending the weekend with your friends. Ryou sighed quietly. Well, if you had any friends. 

He was a loner.

Sure, there was Yuugi and Jou and the others, but… There was jut this…distance, that was put between them. Was it because of Bakura? Ryou pondered the question, and stole a glance at the man.

It surprised Ryou a bit to see Bakura in such an upbeat mood. He was usually either angry or quiet, but never walked like this or looked around in that way, with his eyes alight and the wind stirring his hair, the shadows tricking his eyes and making false appearances on his figure.

Ryou blinked as Bakura led him further down the dark sidewalk. The children and everyone else were at the houses, and the crowd was thinning out. "Bakura? Where…are we going?"

"You'll find out soon, hikari."

It was all they said before Bakura led them to an abandoned building.

It was rundown and near falling apart. It used to be a warehouse for storage, but the rains wore down the wood and it wasn't used after that. Ryou looked at Bakura as if he was crazy.

"Come inside with me, Yadonushi…" Bakura taunted. There was a glimmer of deviousness in his eyes.

Ryou swallowed as he reached for the doorknob. His heart skipped a beat. And then another. He could feel Bakura's eyes boring into his backside, the man's eagerness for him to open the door growing rapidly.

And as soon as he touched the handle, the door seemed to leap back. The rusty old hinges broke and the door fell inward with a loud creak. Ryou, shocked, jumped back and near hid behind Bakura.

"Oh, come now. Doors won't bite you, Ryou." Bakura said with a smirk, and walked into the darkened building.

Ryou was left alone on the sidewalk.

Panicking slowly, Ryou rushed inside. It was so dark he couldn't see his own hands in front of him. As he walked, the boards beneath him creaked and moaned and cobwebs brushed his face, making him jump. "B-Bakura, where are you?" Ryou called out into the darkness.

"In here, hikari. Follow me…"

So Ryou did, following the sound of Bakura's voice. He crept onward, until he found a doorway, and the door had apparently rotted away.

"In here, Yadonushi…"

Ryou fearfully walked into the room. There was a small light in the room, just enough for him to see Bakura standing there. He hurried over to Bakura instantly.

"So, I thought you were wondering what I've been planning for you this year."

Ryou nodded weakly. He was already deathly afraid.

"I'm sure you'll just love my surprise this year, Ryou." Bakura purred, that glimmer in his eyes growing into a glow. His heart was racing with pure excitement.

"W…What…is it?" Ryou asked, feeling weak.

"Take a look."

Light flooded the room from the small lantern in Bakura's hands. Ryou nearly fell to the floor at the sight.

Jars. Hundreds of jars were stacked on the rotted old shelves.

Tears welled in Ryou's eyes in an instant.

"Oh, isn't it lovely, Ryou? All these little souls, just for you! And I've even put them in jars so you wouldn't lose them."

Ryou shivered, crying openly, as Bakura's cold, bony fingers touched his shoulders. Bakura had ripped out this many souls… Unrightfully…

"H-How _could _you?" Ryou wailed, on his knees now.

"It wasn't hard. Here. I think this one is nice." Bakura said, and held out a small jar to Ryou.

Ryou slapped it away. "No! I don't want them! Put them back! Put them back, you monster!" He screamed, crying as he glared up into the crimson eyes.

* * *

Chapter 1: End. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. -sweatdrop- So, I think this fic only has about one chapter left before it's over. I never planned for it to be long...

* * *

Bakura blinked, and tilted his head to one side. "But I thought you'd enjoy this."

"Why would I like having a ton of jars with _souls_ inside?!" Ryou screamed, tears trailing down his face.

"Ah, hikari. You have so much more to learn." Bakura purred, putting his hands on his hips. He extended one arm, motioning to the area and containers around them with his hand. "You can do more with these little souls than just watch them."

Ryou shivered as Bakura put his cold, thin fingers about his shoulders, and whispered into his ear, "And I got them all for you…"

Ryou whimpered as Bakura's sharp fingernails cut into his shirt, and into his shoulder blades. "S-Stop it… Please… Just stop…"

"Why?" Bakura whispered, cutting a few holes into Ryou's shirt at the shoulders, revealing Ryou's pale skin. "You didn't like my gift… Unlike the other years… You used to love my pretty little surprises…"

Ryou swallowed hard, his eyes clamped shut.

"But I still think this is the best _ever_, Yadonushi…" Bakura hummed, and stood upright. He turned to the walls, staring at the hundreds of jars in near pride, his hands on his hips. "All for you… I even got you a few complete sets…"

Ryou shivered and dared to look where Bakura motioned. In a section of shelf, about six jars were stacked together, consisting of, like Bakura said, a whole family. Ryou whimpered. He felt sick…

"Some pretty little pet souls came along too… Didn't…you say you always wanted a little kitten to call your own…?" Bakura smiled. "Now you do."

Ryou felt Bakura's cold hands drift to his shoulders again, merely resting there, dagger-like fingernails pricking and slicing at Ryou's revealed shoulders.

"…Y…You didn't…" Ryou repeated, ignoring Bakura's sharp nails digging into his skin. His tears were starting up again. "You _didn't_… You _couldn't_ have…"

"Oh, yes. I did, Ryou. I went out all week collecting little souls, putting them in containers so you wouldn't lose them. Now you can sit and watch and play all you want… But…if you're not careful…they can break so easily, little landlord… Like this…"

Ryou's head snapped up at that comment, watching in horror. Bakura unscrewed the cap from a jar, and plucked out the whitish particle, holding it in his pale hand. He placed his sharp nails against the fragile object, about to run his claws inside and shatter it… "Don't! Please, Bakura. Don't…"

Bakura lifted one clawed finger. "What's wrong, hikari? Don't you want to know how to handle your gift…?"

"N-No… I…I want you to let them go!" Ryou finally screamed.

Bakura didn't move. He blinked, his pupils shifting to Ryou and to the little jars about them. "Do you not like my gift? I got them all for you, Yadonushi…"

"I don't like it… Please Bakura, just let them go…"

Bakura's amused, cool complexion faded in a millisecond. "I thought you'd _like_ my little soul collection…" Bakura said with narrowed eyes.

Ryou swallowed, noticing that Bakura was changing. His clawed fingers were curling into fists, and the usual glimmer of amusement darkened into a glow of anger. "I…I…"

"Fine, Yadonushi… If that's how you want it…"

Ryou gasped in horror. Bakura plucked up a jar from the shelf, held it by the lid, and slammed it against the floor. The glass shattered, but luckily, the soul of the child inside was unharmed. Bakura then picked up the little object in his demon-like hands, clawed fingers trailing over the fragile little object… "Maybe I'll just play with them myself…"

"No! Bakura, don't! _Don't!"_ Ryou screamed, desperate. But it was futile… The soul was already changing shape…

Bakura laughed his bone-chilling laugh, the Sennen Ring alight about his neck. The two whitish objects in his hands changed into near dolls…miniatures… Bakura held them gently, lifting it to his eye level and staring into the blank blue eyes of the children. "Well, hikari… I think I like these two already… Maybe I'll break out that old Monster World game of yours and have some fun…"

Ryou's eyes widened as the memory returned. "No! Bakura, please! Just let them free! Put them back in their bodies!"

"No." Bakura said simply. Slipping the two figures into his pocket, he was already going for another handful of jars.

"Bakura, stop!" Ryou yelled, and got to his feet.

Bakura didn't make a sound as Ryou charged at him, and tackled him. Bakura's head collided slightly with the shelf, and the sudden force sent his body thrashing against the rotten shelves. The wood moaned, and the sudden collision forced the glass containers to fall.

Ryou shielded his head with his arms, holding Bakura down with his knees. Bakura stared emotionlessly into his eyes, his left arm cut slightly from where glass shards had caught his skin. "Get off of me, Yadonushi."

"Then put them back! They didn't deserve this!" Ryou screamed. Unconsciously, he grabbed Bakura's shirt collar, shaking the Yami slightly. "I hate it how you do this every year! No one deserved what you did!"

Bakura's eyes flashed. In a blink he was lunging out, grabbing the Hikari's wrists in a vice-like grip. "Get. Off. Of. Me." He said in a dangerous voice.

Ryou whimpered as Bakura's grip grew even tighter. Summoning his courage, he spoke. "N…No."

No mercy was in Bakura eyes. He shoved Ryou away, throwing him to the floor, and was on top of him, still holding onto his wrists. Ryou's eyes were wide with fear, and he whimpered, obviously afraid of the Yami who was towering over him. "B…Bakura…"

"Shut. Up."

Ryou screamed in pain, writhing as Bakura bent his wrists backwards. Biting back tears of agony, Ryou managed to kick up, getting the man's chest. He pulled his right wrist free, and screamed as loud as he could as a fire of pain started in his left wrist. Tears were falling freely now as Bakura pushed the muscles and bones further, twisting and digging into Ryou's neck with his dagger-like fingernails.

Panting, Ryou reached out, managing to grab a jar in his right hand. He swung outwards, smashing the glass container against Bakura's head, who crumpled, a ribbon of blood tainting his white hair.

Ryou scrambled to his feet, nursing his sprained wrist, trying to hold in his tears, and ignoring the blood leaking down the side of his neck from Bakura's nails. He didn't know what to do… His eyes caught the Ring about Bakura's throat. Quickly, he grabbed the strap, and yanked it free. It was warm in his hands, glowing just barely.

The souls that were previously contained in the jars floated just barley above the floor… They were making noise, as if cries for help… Ryou chewed on his bottom lip for a second, unsure of what to do with them. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"So, that's how you want to play, Hikari…?"

Ryou swallowed hard. He couldn't move. Beads of sweat ran down his neck. Bakura's arm was encircled about his neck, his other hand curled about the trigger of a handgun, the barrel pressed tight against Ryou's forehead. "B…Bakura…"

"Shush, Yadonushi…" Bakura purred into the boy's ear. The gun went tighter.

"Bakura…" Ryou repeated, almost crying all over again. "Please…" His plead was a near whimper.

"…You hurt me, Ryou." Bakura whispered. "Not liking my gifts I made for you… Taking my Ring… Hitting me…"

"B-Bakura… Y…You…s-started it…" Ryou whispered, in tears again. "Please…just stop it…"

Bakura spun the boy in a circle so that Ryou faced him entirely. He grabbed Ryou's chin in a clawed hand, pressing the gun barrel deep into Ryou's collarbone. "…Why?"

"_Please…_ T…This isn't right, Bakura… This isn't…how you're supposed to treat people on a night like this… Bakura, you…don't understand this…do you?"

"I don't care." Bakura said dangerously, his fingers tightening. "You ruined my gift."

Ryou didn't know what happened next. He could remember raising his arms, trying to protect his face, and apparently, the Ring went with it. He didn't feel any direct pain, but heard a scream. When he lowered his arms, he found Bakura on the floor.

"S…Sh…" Bakura stuttered, shivering. Clutching his shoulder, he could feel a bitter flame of agony alight in his body, down to the bones. He let go of his gun, to allow a free hand to nurse his injury.

_Did it…ricochet? _Ryou asked himself, clutching the now hot Ring against his chest. Apparently Bakura's pain was alight in the Ring as well… "Bakura?"

"S…Shut…u-up…" Bakura stammered, trying to stand up. He couldn't…

"Bakura, please. Listen to me."

"G-Get…a…away…" Bakura whispered, pushing Ryou weakly. When Ryou didn't listen, Bakura snarled. "Get _away!"_

Ryou whimpered as Bakura roughly punched him. The blow came straight to his face, which was in Bakura's reach since he had crouched down to try to help. He stumbled back, his nose bleeding heavily from the attack.

Bakura hissed weakly as Ryou's fingers tightened on the Ring. He could feel the Hikari's touch on the object as if he was touching his own physical form… But he couldn't fight back. He was in far too much pain.

Ryou stared at Bakura, who had blood decorating his hair from the glass collision, and blood cascading down his arm. "B…Bakura…"

Bakura didn't answer him.

"B-Bakura…if…you put them back… I can…help you…with…your injuries…" Ryou stammered, in a deep fit of raging pain from his near broken wrist and nose.

Bakura shook his head, shaking all over. "N…No… I…got them…all for you…"

"I know… B-But…I…I never liked your…your 'gifts'… Bakura…they never…made me happy… They only scared me…until I couldn't fall asleep…"

Bakura twitched violently as Ryou touched his bloodied shoulder.

"Please… Please, Bakura… Just put them back…"

Bakura didn't answer, staring at the floor with cloudy eyes.

Ryou staggered to his feet, and helped Bakura stand up as well.

_What…? _Bakura thought silently, confused of how Ryou was supporting him, even though he had just about blew his being to pieces.

But Ryou said nothing, this time, his turn to be silent. He couldn't just leave Bakura alone…could he? And he couldn't fight anymore. With this they'd both wind up dead…

Ryou draped Bakura's free arm about his shoulders, and helped him outside. Bakura's head hung almost limply forward, almost unconscious. Ryou clutched the Ring and materials tight, and gasped as the Ring violently lit up, getting painfully hot in his hands.

Ryou jumped as the building in front of him groaned, before the roof collapsed. He glanced at Bakura. He had fainted by now.

_So without Bakura's magic…there was nothing supporting that place…?_

Ryou watched with wide eyes as the collection of little souls Bakura had taken began to drift outside, taking to the breeze in search of their bodies. Ryou blinked, noticing the figurines in Bakura's pocket. Ryou fished them out, staring at them, and focused, trying to change them back. He managed to do that much, but it sucked his strength dry.

He started to walk in the direction of the hospital, deeply weakened, only making their appearances worse.

* * *

Chapter 2: End. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ...Well...seems like I finally got this ficlet done. Hooray. xD

Well, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Bakura weakly opened his eyes. He didn't recognize the room he was in. It was dark, and cold, the only light being the full moon shining from outside, and the weak glow of the lamp on the side table.

"Bakura?"

The dark blinked, turning his head, and could see the hazy figure of Ryou sitting beside him. He didn't say anything.

Ryou's wrist was bandaged, put in a small case like a cast that only went to the middle of his arm. His neck had a few band-aids, barely noticeable from the white hair.

Bakura ran his hand through his hair, and stopped, feeling a bandage tied about his head. He tried to sit up, and gasped in pain.

"Bakura, don't get up."

The dark disobeyed, Bakura quivering in pain as he weakly propped himself up, leaning heavily into the pillows, breathing hard. The pain was intense in his shoulder… Without a word he ripped down the sleeve of the hospital gown, revealing white bandages that were spotted with red dots of blood.

Ryou could see Bakura's eyes in the slight light. They were clouded. "…They had to remove the bullet and stitch it up."

Bakura didn't say anything.

Ryou sat there quietly, watching his yami. Bakura was staring out of the window, his eyes vacant, as if he was deep in thought…

"…I'm sorry." Bakura whispered, his eyes still focused on the full moon outside. "…I got out of control."

"…You were just upset… You tried to give me a…an interesting type of gift…but…apparently you worked hard and you were angry it was all for nothing…"

Bakura didn't seem to hear anything his light just said. "…I deserved to have that bullet come back and hit me…"

Ryou blinked as Bakura's fingers trailed from the spot of his shoulder down to the section of his chest. "…Maybe it should've gone here…"

Ryou blinked again, this time with surprise. "N-No… Bakura, why would you say something like that? You think that I want you to get shot in the heart and die?"

"…It's like you said…I'm a monster…"

"Bakura…" Ryou got up, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bakura just stared at the sheets, not looking at his hikari.

Ryou sighed softly. "…Bakura…I…really don't think you understand Halloween… I mean…sure…you were scaring me, but…stealing souls is taking it a little far…"

"I wanted to give you a special gift this year." Bakura's voice was strangely quiet. "You always seemed to like them…"

"Bakura…I never really liked them. They scared me… Being happy with something and scared of something isn't nearly the same thing…"

"But you said you're supposed to be scared on Halloween… I thought you meant that if you were scared you'd be happy with it…"

"…Oh…" Ryou fell silent. _So this is my fault… I merely got him confused. I got him to think the opposite…_

"…Did…I break anything?" Bakura asked, looking at Ryou.

"…No." Ryou said quietly. "My wrist is just sprained…and my nose stopped bleeding a while after I got here…"

"…I'm sorry, Ryou." Bakura said, looking away again. "I shouldn't have beaten you up like that."

"…It's okay…"

It was strange to Ryou. He had never seen Bakura so quiet. He was guilty too; Ryou could tell. Was that even possible? Even when Bakura killed people he couldn't care less… So what was going on?

Bakura suddenly pushed back the covers and turned, forcing himself to his feet.

"Bakura, sit down. You're going to-"

"Just hold on for a second…" Bakura was walking towards the window. He stopped, and reached out, taking the handle, and pushed the window wide open.

A chilly breeze drifted inside, stirring Bakura's hair.

"Bakura…what are you doing…?" Ryou asked, getting to his feet as well.

Bakura didn't answer.

Ryou gasped slightly as a small glow built around Bakura's hand, which was stretched out of the window and into the night. "Bakura…?"

The glow grew. Bakura threw out his hand, sending the magic flowing outside. It drifted away.

Bakura dropped to the floor on his rear, panting. The room was a blur. He had summoned the last of his strength for magic… The spell was supposed to send whatever souls he ripped out back to their bodies, just in case they were lost.

Ryou hurried over, crouching down to Bakura's level. "Are you okay?"

Bakura nodded slightly, feeling uneasy. He tried to rise, but failed, and fell back down on his knees.

"Here." Ryou helped Bakura to his feet, the man's knees buckled. Ryou helped him across the room, letting Bakura use him for support. Bakura staggered back towards his bed, where Ryou helped him lay down.

"Bakura…what did you just do?" Ryou asked, sitting back down in the chair.

"…Sent…the souls back to where they came from…" Bakura whispered weakly. "…Back to their bodies…"

Ryou smiled slightly. Apparently he had hit something in Bakura's system that was making him feel differently.

"…Ryou…I'm sorry about all the past times… I know…I really screwed up… I scared you… I probably scarred you a few times…"

Ryou swallowed. That was true. Those early Halloweens… It was like a horror movie in his eyes. Bakura had scared him so badly when he was younger…

"I…I want to try to make everything better. Maybe next year things won't be like this… I…don't really know how else to make it up to you…

"I mean…I can't change the past… Those past Halloween events…are going to stay in your memory…so the best I can do…is not bring you anymore of them…"

Ryou blinked as Bakura once more pulled down the ridge of his hospital clothing, revealing the bandages once more. "And _this_ will be a reminder…"

There was more blood visible on the bandages now.

"B…But why is it still bleeding? T…The doctors stitched it-"

"You act as if magic is priceless." Bakura said, and looked out of the window. "Things like that aren't free. It has requirements…or a trade…" He looked back at Ryou. "The magic I spent on the souls and keeping that rotten old warehouse standing was extreme. That's one reason I didn't hurt you even more than I did. Because of the magic, it took some strength away, but not as much because I had the Ring. If I were full, I probably would've killed you in the end… But…now that the Ring isn't connected with me…it took more energy…"

"…Oh…" Ryou said softly, and unbuttoned his shirt, which was a white hospital gown as well. The Ring was hanging by a new strap around Ryou's bandaged neck. The gold shimmered against the pale skin.

"…Maybe you should keep it…"

"Bakura…the Ring is _yours. _Besides…you said it yourself. Without it, magic only takes more things away…"

"Well maybe it would be best if I couldn't do my magic as much."

"But doing magic is a _part _of you… You're a yami…you're supposed to do magic…" Ryou removed the pendant from around his neck, and held it out for Bakura to take.

Bakura hesitated for a long time.

"…Take it, Bakura."

Bakura reached out with long, thin fingers, gingerly wrapping them about his Ring, and lifted it out of Ryou's hands, before pulling it on. He stared down at it for a few seconds, watching it near glow in the light of the full moon, before looking back up at Ryou.

"…Oh. And the doctor says you can probably go home tomorrow morning if you're feeling well enough, so you may want to get some rest."

"I doubt I'll be able to…" Bakura said quietly.

"Why not?"

"From all that candy I ate at the apartment before we left…I doubt that sleep will take over from all the sugar." Bakura grinned a little.

"…I can get the nurse to get you a shot…"

"No thanks. I'd rather fall asleep the hard way than have them pump me full of drugs…"

Ryou laughed a little at that.

"Good night, Bakura. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Ryou said, and got up.

Bakura just nodded, and lay down, relaxing under the sheets. Having the Ring still in his possession brought him security…

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, the full moon outside bringing in light, which fell over Bakura's bed, making him look even more like a ghost. As Bakura slept, he occasionally moved, making the sheets slide.

It was then when the eerie light of the moon hit the Ring, making it shimmer and glow in the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 3: End.

THE END.

A/N: Woo-hoo. Well, I don't really know what else to say... Anyway, please review!


End file.
